chipspeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Dandy 704
04 - Dandy 704 Dandy is as close to acting as the software main character as it gets. He is the most referenced of the synths and often the most referenced outside of Chipspeech. As well as being one of the most established characters, he has also one of the most impacting. His attempt to escape death ends up setting off much of the "storyline" of several characters one way or another. Website Description Dandy 704 is a 19th century gentleman who decided to escape death by having his brain mummified and transferred to an internal vat. His body is steam powered and entirely mechanical except for his voice box (which is in dire need of a repair). He is a world class explorer, brash, charismatic and loud mouthed. He’s also an incredible romantic womanizer and will offer to marry anyone (despite his lack of a space carriage). Do not believe his fantastic stories. They are not true. The real ones are much crazier (and would incriminate him). Design Dandy is a steam-powered robot that houses a mummified brain, allowing him to escape death. He is mostly mechanical, with the exception of his voicebox. Dandy is one of the oldest characters in chipspeech, as evidence from the others referring to him by terms such as "old man". While his age is unknown, since his conversion into his current form occurred during the 19th century, he is more then 116 years old at the moment and due to what is left of his human appearance, likely at least a few decades older still then that. His age may even be older then this still, resulting in his possible age being anywhere up to 200 years old. Being steam-powered, he needs to drink a lot of water in order to run, which can vary from three to five gallons a day depending on how much he expends the water.http://dandy-704.tumblr.com/post/118297047517/if-youre-steam-powered-where-are-you-getting-all In addition, he is able to ingest other liquids, such as liquor. If he goes too long without hydrating himself, then he actually risks dying.link Dee Klatt, however, hinted that so long as his brain is preserved, he can simply build himself another body and survive.link His body makes him one of the most fragile members of the Chipspeech robots and some of the others could potentially break him easily. CiderTalk'84 commented on replacement parts, stating some were most likely very rusted and his 704 parts are hard to come by, adding that not even Otto Mozer would like to put him back together if he dissected him.link He is missing his right eye, which is covered by a monocle. His biggest flaw though is his memory, which has been known to randomly forget events and people, including friends and his own past history. In fact, according to CiderTalk'84, Dandy is missing a lot of his memories. Overall Dandy is a scientific enigma, catching the interest of both the scientists Otto Mozer and CiderTalk at different times for different reasons. Despite this, Otto found Dandy a lot smarter then he appears and even Cider admitted he was not stupid. Since fans can interact with the Chipspeech synths, some of the things spoken by fans have occasionally been established, for example it was hinted he was 7'4" tall. Personality In terms of personality, Dandy is very brash and bold, often acting very extravagant and doing extreme actions such as challenging people to fight or setting things on fire. His twitter account is also one of the more active accounts for the characters. Dandy is also the butt of jokes from several of the other characters who sometimes feel the need to steal his robotic arm. Generally he is full of himself and thinks of himself as the more dominate Synth. In regards to his new friends who were soon to be joining them, he stated that there were no in between and his friends were either to be courted or dominated.link He also believed he is a expert in the field of "babeology", though as Cider pointed out there is no proof of any form of success from Dandy in his "field" of study and expertise. He has been known to flirt with both males and females, though Dandy has his limits. He was honestly freaked out by the "nerds" at ciTech who gave him funny looks. He couldn't tell if they wanted to dissect him or were giving him bedroom eyes, leading CiderTalk to have to reassure him he'd put a "no reverse engineering the new guy" memo around.link When he and CiderTalk were lost at ciTech, Dandy began to panic over the prospects of running out of water and actually dying. At one point he stated he would recite marriage vows as he didn't want to die unmarried.link After peeping into Dandy's memories and finding fragments, CiderTalk'84 discovered in the past Dandy had gone through a lot of personnel pain.link Relationships Spencer AL2 He and Spencer AL2 also have a rather strange relationship. Their interactions range from friendly banter to full out mocking sometimes. At their worst the pair being left with grudging feelings against each other and periods where Spencer refuses to talk to him and at the best they both love blowing things up, Dandy is not allowed Dynamite because of his past actions.link Spencer also likes to put Dandy in his place and makes sure he is respectful of Lady Parsec. He likens Dandy to a human teenager and considers him not very mature.https://twitter.com/spencer_al2/status/686026692809355265 link] Otto Mozer They were once friends and Dandy even inspired the mad scientist to become what he is today. The pair have long since gone their separate ways. Otto Mozer also at one stage hinted via a that there was more to Dandy and him when Dandy threatened Otto. Due to Dandy's memory loss Dandy is none the wiser on Otto despite Otto warning Dandy not to mess with him.link Cider's dig into Dandy's memories led Cider to warn Dandy to stay away from Otto. VOSIM He generally likes to walk over VOSIM and was even known to trash his home from time to time when he lived with him. Bert Gotrax Due to Bert Gotrax's age, Bert often has little respect for Dandy, though can't find it in him to be mad at him either. Dee Klatt Dee Klatt offered to help Dandy avoid going to jail, leading Dandy to mistake Dee's intentions towards saving him from jail and they had to reassure Dandy they were just friends.link Daisy Daisy is his estranged lover and fiancée. He also has displayed some emotional attachment to her still.link However, he has no memory of her. CiderTalk'84 After initially trying to dominate him, the pair hit it off. They are on friendly terms with each other. Cider also is concerned with Dandy's memory loss and even after finding out what fragments of it remained of his past, he did not reveal anything to Dandy to protect him. History Dandy's voice is the oldest of the Chipspeech vocals, making him technically the "father" of every Chipspeech vocal according to Dee Klatt.link Dandy has spoken about his past with Otto Mozer, having known him before he became a mad scientist. Originally, Dandy approached Otto looking for a job during the Great Depression.https://twitter.com/Dandy704/status/618655809019453440 After a while of working with Dandy, the two started to become friends, starting with one night when he took Otto out to socialize; Reportedly, he received a lap dance and was discomforted by it.https://twitter.com/Dandy704/status/618661114134556672 At some point, Dandy brought in Bert Gotrax and had him repair Bert. *''Note; Bert Gotrax's established age is 12 years old, so everything from Bert entering the storylne onwards occurred within his lifetime of 12 years.'' Eventually, the friendship between Otto and Dandy would change as Dandy met Daisy and they entered a relationship.https://twitter.com/Dandy704/status/618674054162194432 By this point, Dee Klatt, Terminal 99 and Spencer AL2 were also around while the pair were courting. The duo of Otto and Dandy began to drift apart, and eventually Dandy and Daisy moved away, leaving Otto alone. His first memories are of Vosim.link They met when VOSIM first came around to the Chipspeech characters. Things changed, however, when Dandy randomly forgot Dee Klatt, Terminal 99, Spencer, Daisy and Vosim one day. This was due to a memory loss event that occurred in late 2015 some time after VOSIM's introduction, the result was he began behaving erratic. He was living with VOSIM, or at least crashing at his home until VOSIM kicked him out (resulting in him stealing VOSIM's toilet). He is now staying around CiderTalk'84.link During the time spent, Cider tried to figure out Dandy's memory problem, resulting in the scientist discovering just how much was missing. After an introduction to Cider' lab ended with the pair getting lost Dandy met a near-death situation as be began to run dry on water to power himself. after blacking out and waking up, for several days Cider did not talk to Dandy. Finally, Cider revealed he has looked into Dandy's fragmented memories. Discovering a truth about Otto Mozer and Dandy, as well as the deep personnel pains Dandy had experienced in his life. Cider refused to tell Dandy what he had discovered stating the memories he had discovered would give Dandy too much pain and refused to speak about them; except warning him to stay away from Otto Mozer.link Character Influences Dandy 704 and Daisy's relationship is a nod to the song "Daisy Bell", which was sung by the IMB 704 of which Dandy is based upon. This was the first ever song sung by a computer. This is further backed up by Daisy's Twitter account being "Daisy__Bell_". While the other synth robots are more Cyberpunk style robots, Dandy is the only one who is Steampunk. His number of "04" in this case is a reference to the IMB 704, his number is the only one referencing his synth. Several notes to the number have been made form a fan response height of 7'4" high to 704 Dandy's being killed in a timeline related event. Technical Information Dandy is based on the IBM 704 computer. He is based on a Physical modelling (waveguide) synthesis. His voice is dark and muted, many strange inflections in the vowels due to the tortuous signal path. Dandy's voice was improved in version 1.072 alongside Bert Gotrax. However, Dandy's vocal has been noted by Plogue to be capable of only a limited mount of improvements.link Most Chispeech vocals us Formant Singer 1 or 2 technology, Dandy included. Dandy and Bert suffer from issues related to the limited source materials they had to work with. The goal was to create a monopitch with a huge vocal range as a result of working with limited data.link Demos/Samples Trivia * The person who runs his "canon" accounts is nicknamed "Soda-chan" by the fandom. ** The nickname has been officially acknowledged by Dandy's mod. Gallery Dandy704.jpeg Dandyinterface.png References Poll Which characteristic trait of Dandy 704 do you like the most? Name of Character Appearance Voice; Singing Voice; Talking Background + history Social account Category:Characters Category:Chipspeech Voices Category:Human Category:Male character Category:8 bit vocal